


Day 28: Xanax

by faisyah865



Series: HiJack March Madness 2016 [28]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Day 28, HiJack March Madness 2016, M/M, Suicide Attempt, at least get the message across, madness16 day 28, please, please share this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faisyah865/pseuds/faisyah865
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He gently moved his hand up and down, the pills feeling as light as a feather and as heavy as a thick dictionary at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 28: Xanax

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say this to everyone who reads this. No matter how bleak your life is, no matter how dark the tunnel seems, there will always be a light to guide you. You just have to decide whether you want to find the light, or keep walking down that dark tunnel. 
> 
> Enjoy! Kudos and comments are appreciated!! :3

The bottle felt extremely heavy in his hand. The warnings were clear as glass, the words standing out from the rest of the printing. He read them over and over again, making sure that he was reading it right.

He had just bought a new bottle, so there were more than enough pills for a confirm overdose. He even searched it up, the results saying an overdose of Xanax can be fatal. Good.

His hands didn’t shake as he unscrewed the cap, poured all the pills into his open palm, the pills small enough. This was a lot.

He stared at the white pills, created to help people. Meant to treat people with problems like him. Meant to _help_. Now, they were going to take a life. Take _his life._

He gently moved his hand up and down, the pills feeling as light as a feather and as heavy as a thick dictionary at the same time. His throat suddenly felt dry, his saliva gone, as he looked into his decision again. He sat there on the bed, pills in his hand, thinking on this life-threatening choice.

With finality, he raised his hand.

**…**

He shot up straight as if he got electrocuted, sweat rolling down his forehead, eyes wide as he came to. He looked around, the room dark with the moon shining outside. The clock blared 3:27 am, red digits standing out against the dark room. His breaths were heavy and rushed, chest heaving with every inhale and exhale. He dropped his eyes down onto the covers as he recalled the memory.

“Hiccup? Babe, you okay?”

He snapped his head to the side, looking at the pale body sitting up next to him, rubbing the sleep out his eyes.

“Hiccup, what happened? Was it a nightmare?” Jack scooted closer and placed his cool hand on his freckled cheek, thumb rubbing soothing circles on the flesh. Jack was fully awake now, concern seeping into his blue eyes. Both his hands were now on his face, asking silently what is wrong.

Hiccup shook his head, and muttered under his breath. “J-Just a memory.” He dropped his head into the crook of Jack’s neck, his cool body contrasting against Hiccup burning head. Jack just wrapped his arms around his shaking husband, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. His voice was like the softest of melodies, like the whispers of the wind, like the gentle waves of a calm river.

He didn’t want to think what would’ve happened if he _had_ taken those pills. What he would’ve missed.


End file.
